Rouge égale sang mais aussi amour
by LianaLaBiscotte
Summary: Nagisa est de plus en plus intéressé par Karma mais n'ose pas lui avouer puisque il ne se l'avou pas à lui même mais Karma lui semble le savoir et s'amuser avec lui ?
Hellow tout le monde je fait ma première fanfic sur assassination classroom :3 mon manga préférer. Je vait fait beaucoup de lemon si je continue les fanfic notamment celle si qui est un yaoi entre karma et nagisa :p on en fait jamais assez ;).

Pour ceux qui connaissent le manga je ne vait pas me tenir a la vrais histoire alors pas la peine de me le dire ^^

Je tien a préciser que le manga ne m'appartient pas et que je fait ca seulement pour vous divertires et je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes je ferait de mon mieu pour qu'il y en ai un minimum ^^ sur ce bonne lecture. Liana

La cloche de rentrée du deuxième trimestre venait de retentir. Les élèves de la classe 3-E étaient motivés et sur d'eux en ce qui concernait l'assassinat de koro-sensei. Alors que les élèves montaient la petite côte qui les séparaient du reste de leurs collège, Nagisa ne voyait pas Karma. Cert Karma séchait beaucoup mais le premier jour du 2 ème trimestre cela était tout de même un peu inquiétant. Nagisa n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir à la raison de l'absence de Karma qu'il entendu une voix féminine crier son nom. Nagisa se retourna et bien Kayano qui lui courait après avec un air enjoué. Kayano arrive à côté de Nagisa.

\- huuuu ca fait la 10 ème fois que je t'appelle tu est stressé ?

\- heuu oui plutot (en vérité Nagisa etait plutot inquiet pour Karma qui n'était toujours pas là).

\- oui je comprend je n'ai pas reussi a dormir de la nuit telment j'étais stressée mais bon je ne vois même pas la raison pour la qu'elle je suis stressée.

\- ne t'inquiète pas de toutes façon ce n'est pas comme si on était très nombreux dans la classe.

\- Raaa j'en ai marre de moi maintenant je suis fatigué.

\- la prochaine fois essaye de moin t'inquièter.

Ils continuairent leur chemin sans dire un mot. Ils arrivèrent enfin au petit bâtiment qui leur servait de classe. Nagisa espérait voir Karma une fois en haut mais toujours aucun signe. Pourquoi s'inquiétait t'il autant pour lui après tout ce n'es pas comme si il était mort ou autre chose il avait le droit de ne pas venir aujourd'hui. L'adolescent au cheuveu bleu clair avait passer la journée à pensé a Karma, et pas que des pensée innocente bien qu'elle ne durait que quelques second elles etaient tout de même présente. Koro-sensei avait remarquer qu'il était distrait pas quelque chose, c'est pour cela qu'à la fin des cours il demanda a Nagisa de lui parler de se qui le tracassait. Nagisa ne pu repondre avec des arguments clair. Après une demi heur à parler dit a Nagisa qu'il pouvait partir. L'adolescent décida de passer chez Karma pour voir si tout allait bien il savait qu'il ne pourait ce sortir ca de la tête. Une fois arriver chez Karma le jeune homme resta devant la porte tremblent. Karma le vit par la fenêtre de sa chambre et lui ouvrit la porte. Nagisa sursauta pui le roux lui dit d'entrer. Une fois arrivé à sa chambre il ferma la porte et claqua Nagisa contre la porte.

\- quesque tu vien faire ici ? Lui dit le roux avec un sourire pervert

\- je eu... Je me demandait si tu.. allait bien.

Nagisa rougisait mais il sentait que Karma n'était pas dans son état naturelle.

\- tu t'inquiète pour moi c'est tellement mignon . il dit sa en approchant un peu plus sont visage de celui de Nagisa.

\- je... Eu je vois.. Que tu va bien je ne vait pas te gêner plus longtemps.

Nagisa essaya de partir mais Karma le tenait bien trop fort pour qu'il puisse partir. Karma s'approchait de plus en plus alors que Nagisa essayait de ce débattre mais il ne fesait que s'épuiser alors que Karma pris les bras de Nagisa d'une main qu'il mis au dessus de sa tête contre la porte. Il embrassa Nagisa qui lui devint tout rouge puis ajouta la langue. Nagisa avait peur qu'il lui arrive des chose bizarre mais d'un autre côté il appréciait. Karma passa son autre mais sur le ventre de Nagisa et lui retira son haut tout en lui carressent son ventre ce qui lui provoqua un frisson et fit sourir Karma. Mais le baiser fût coupe par le brut de la porte d'entré qui annonçait l'arrivée des parents de roux fût dessus et l'essai s'échapper un "merde", il lacha les bras de nagisa qui etait devenu rouge avec le frottement de leur peau l'une contre l'autre.

\- depeche toi de partir

Le roux était devenu énerver tellement il était dessus. Nagisa effrayé remît sont haut et commenca a ouvrir la porte il n'eu le temps de dire au-revoir que Karma lui cria dessus :

\- tu ne conte pas sortir pas l'entrée tranquillement ?

\- eu...

\- sort par la fenêtres

\- mais on est au 2ème étage !

\- fait ce que je te dit ou bien je te jette moi même par la fenêtre !

Nagisa ne voulait pas que Karma le jette par la fenêtres car il en était totalement capable, le bleuté s'empressa de sauté de la fenêtre " a demain" lui dit il avent de partir de justesse avent que les parents de Karma entre dans la chambre sans toquer.


End file.
